the_many_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ceree
Born to the union of elfin and dragon kin, the Ceree have the blood of the Great Mother Kaldreiia in their veins. As the stories go, herself reared the first Ceree under her wing. Magic runs high in their kind and those who are very powerful have managed to master the art of transformation. Ceree society is loosely based on a caste system that has very vague limits. The highest of the Ceree can mingle with even the lowest and simplest farmer. There are two main groups among the ceree which are further divided. In the times after the great division, the Ceree generals showed bravery and virtue in marshalling the races under a single flag. When everyone else but the Dragons gave the cause up as lost, the Ceree rose from hiding and became viziers and showed true courage in facing the adversity. Malkknrre, the first of the generals of the Ceree led the legions to victory against the armies of the dark. A usually unmentioned name, Geirrha, led the societies of magic wielders to devise the spell that sealed the Dark One away. She was a pale blue, and the ancestors looked upon her with favor. However, when she did not gain the credit she deserved oh so much, she rallied the magic wielders under her banner and spat at the Council of Avalhein. Within years, she and her group vanished from the chronicles. Physical Characteristics Head A Ceree's skull is usually long, allowing for a broader range of vision. A ceree's jaw is usually outlined by fur or feathers or a combination of both. Each tribe has a different over-all look, due to suppressed inter-tribal breeding. Alerons There are four protrusions coming from a Ceree's skull. Contrary to what they look like, alerons can be lethal in combat. Employed in the proper way, each aleron can become a whip. The end of an aleron is usually the middle of a blade-like protrusion figure at its end. This "blade", although it looks and feels soft, can become razor sharp if the Ceree is agitated, angry or defensive. It is called a "Klimnu" ''and usually is a large feather in a wedge shape. The Klimnu, when employed, can cut through metal as it would paper. A Ceree who has mastered the use of its alerons is a formidable foe, yet, it is nigh impossible to completely master the manipulation of the four alerons that are attached to a Ceree's skull. One pair attaches to the back of the ear, and the other to the jaw. '''Eyes' Ceree have pupilless eyes, that grant them sharper vision even in the evening. The eyes of a Ceree show a color that is either lighter or darker than the color of their fur. When agitated or enraged, its eyes take on a slightly pulsating glow that signifies the amount of magic present in the Ceree bloodline. When using magic, a certain glow appears in the eyes of the Ceree, but a faint one. It is all but invisible, even to masters of the arcane arts. It is, however, an indication of how long a Ceree has been working with magic, because the longer one has been plying the art of magic, the stronger the glow gets. Body A Ceree's body is usually petite in size, they are, however, not to be underestimated. A Ceree's body is usually covered in either feathers or fur. No Ceree is born with scales because the elven blood that was involved in their creation wiped scales from their genetic codes. Wings Ceree are not naturally born with wings. There is a number of other ways that a Ceree can fly, but few have enough magical control to employ these other ways. The Chieftain Artifacts of the Swift Tail and Highwind tribes grant magical wings to whoever is worthy to wear them. Limbs A Ceree's limbs are usually petite, but, do not be mistaken as these are very powerful. Due to the fact that they cannot fly, the Ceree make up for it in maneuverability and speed. Speed comes from the strength of their limbs. The Ceree are capable of jumping across canyons wider than most dragons can jump. They can jump a distance of at least five times their complete length from snout to tail. This is upon taking into account the magic they use and their respective weights which are surprisingly light for dragons. Tail The tail of a ceree is usually the same length of its body. Most, but not all Ceree decorate their tails with armor. This is because, even if the Ceree are a peace loving race, their enemies and prey are stronger than most other creatures in sylfe. Rarely, a Ceree is born with a weaponized tail, somewhat similar to the klimnu. These special ceree are trained early on in the art of combat. 'Color' A Ceree's color is influenced by its tribe, its lineage and its magic. Once every thousand years or so, a Ceree with gold or silver color is born, this causes great joy among the tribes. Celebrations go on for months on end. Although exceedingly rare, a Ceree with gold or silver fur/plumage is not the rarest of the colors. Rather, it is the third rarest of the colors. The second rarest is purple, a color only seen twice in Ceree history, each becoming a great leader and bringing the Ceree a gift. The rarest of the colors(there are two) are pure white and jet black. Each having been seen only once in Ceree history. Mental Characteristics 'Morality' Ceree naturally have a lawful neutral moral alignment. It is unlikely for a ceree to make brash actions without first considering the implications. However, there are times, especially in periods of great unease that ceree are known to be decisive. Ceree tend to feel very strongly about filial bonds and would go to great lengths to protect hearth and clan. Ceree involved in feudal conflicts take time to understand the situation of the other side to avoid unnecessary inconveniences. They value social relationships highly and will go to great lengths to make peace with enemies once tensions are eased.